Elements
by Monkey pie225
Summary: I am really terrible at summaries, so please just read it. Canon gains Oc, maybe some ooc, beginning Sakura bashing, Sasuke bashing and some crossover characters in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Monkey: Hello! How are you? Me? No one cares. This is my new fanfic that I mentioned in the third chapter of my other fanfic. As you can all tell, this one is a Naruto fanfic.

Naruto: *Reads other fanfic.* Shouldn't you work more on the other one?

Monkey: Probably. I should also study for my finals, be a nicer person, and not eat my weight in food, but only one of those might happen.

Naruto: *sweat-drop* Okay then.

Monkey: Anyways, do the disclaimer.

Naruto: Why should I?

Monkey: Because I could ship ya off to some yaoi fan.

Naruto: Monkey Pie225 doesn't own Naruto! Please don't do that!

Monkey: Good little fox. Now here's chapter 1. Hope ya enjoy.

Warning: Starting Sakura bashing, Sasuke bashing

Yo - Regular talking  
**Yo - Demon talking**  
**_Yo - Attacks_**

CHAPTER 1: Meeting an element

"Okay class, listen up!" Iruka said, but was ignored. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled as his head magically became bigger. Seeing that he got their attention he started to speak again. "Good. Now I will be calling out the squads. Squad 1..." (Skip squad 1-6) "Squad 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai-"

"Ha! Take that Ino-pig!" The pink banshee yelled pointing to the blond.

"Whatever. I was over him a long time ago." Ino said turning back to Iruka.

"What!? Like hell I would believe that!" She yelled back.

"Believe me or not. I don't care." Ino said back.

"Ahem. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Squad 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and... Christina Firesack-" he was inturppted when the whole class started laughing, even the girl who had the name. He just sighed and continued on. "Your sensei will be Ashita Mata. Squad 9 is in circulation. Squad 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Lastly, squad 11 Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kaze Arashi. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." One looked like she was about to faint, another looked confused and the last was looking out the window.

**LINE BREAK**

After giving a speech, the senseis started to pick up their teams. A fairly tall and light-skinned woman with a slend built walked in. "Squad 11. Please follow me." She said.

The team followed her outside and continued walking after her. As they were walking she got a good look at her students. Naruto was strangely quiet, Hinata was looking down and Kaze was just looking around.

Said boy had on an open, sleeveless red sweater on with no shirt underneath, but had bandages around his torso and had on black pants. He had black hair that went just a little past his forehead and green colored eyes.

As they were walking along the road, in awkward silence I might add, people were giving them nastily looks. To be more precise, Naruto.

Noticing the looks he was getting the blond looked down with sad eyes. Seeing his new teammate like this, Kaze started whistling a little tune that got his team's attention. What they didn't notice was that as they walked by the wind started to pick up and the people got cuts all over their bodies.

**LINE BREAK**

*At some restaurant*

When the team got to the restaurant, the waiter didn't want to let them in, but a glare from Kurenai and they were seated.

"Okay. Why don't we start with introductions. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. My likes are genjutsu and my friends. My dislikes are perverts, sexists and a certain orange book. My hobby is having evening drinks. My goal is to make sure that all of you become great shinobi. Now Naruto, why don't you go next." She said pointing to the blond.

"Hai! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen. My dislikes are the 3 minutes you have to wait for ramen to cook. My hobbies are pulling pranks. My dream is to become the best Hokage." She nodded and turned to the girl next to him, who shockingly hasn't fainted yet.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. My likes are..." She took a glance at the blond next to her than continued, "cinnamon rolls. My dislikes are rude people. My hobby is flower pressing. My dream is to become a great clan leader so I can unite the main and side branches of my clan." Giving another nod, she turned to her last student and saw that he was actually listening to the others.

Seeing that all eyes were on him he started to speak. "My name is Kaze Arashi. My likes are any type of desserts, music, the colors red and black, the sweater that I'm wearin' and the wind. My dislikes are slow people, unless they're crippled or old, things that get in my way, and self pity. My hobbies are finding high up places. My dream... I don't know." He also got a nod from his sensei.

Kurenai than started to speak again. "Team I want you to meet me at training ground 11 tomorrow at 7:30, understood?" She got a nod. She than Shunshined out of the restaurant.

"Hey, guys." Kaze said to the two across from him.

"Huh? Yeah? What is it?" Naruto asked looking at the boy.

"I was wonderin' if ya guys would want to meet up at the trainin' grounds earlier, so we could train. Ya know, for team work." The black haired boy explained.

"Yeah! Sure!" Naruto answered with a big grin.

"Okay." Hinata said with a smile.

**LINE BREAK**

*the next day*

It was 7:20 and Kurenai was walking to the training grounds. When she got there she saw a shocking, but pleasant, suprise. On the field was her team. Hinata and Kaze were sparring, and Naruto was under a tree meditating, she didn't even think that was possible.

"Well what do we have here?" She asked getting her student's attention.

"Oh. Hi sensei. Hehe. Sorry. I asked these two to come earlier to do some extra trainin', not that ya won't help us or anything." Kaze said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh. No. It's fine. I was just wondering why you guys were here earlier than when I said." She said with a smile. "So what have you done?"

"Well..."

**_*FLASHBACK TIME 7:00*_**

_"Thank you guys for coming, and sorry for askin' ya to come earlier." The tallest one said with a sheepish expression._

_"No problem dude!" Naruto said with his hands behind his head._

_"It's okay Arashi-kun. Anything to get out if my home." She whispered the last part, but the taller boy still heard and narrowed his eyes a little._

_"Hehe. Thanks guys. And ya can just call me Kaze." He got a nod from both of them. "Okay. Hinata, since I know that ya have your taijutsu, here Naruto." He than handed the blond a piece of paper._

_"Huh? What's this?" The blond asked looking at the paper in his hand._

_"This paper will help us see what chakra affinity ya have. Just put some chakra into the paper and depending on what happens I can tell ya whatcha have." Doing as he was told, Naruto put some chakra into the paper and it split in half. "That's great! Ya have a Wind affinity!"_

_"Huh? How is that great?" Hinata asked looking just as curious as the blond next to her._

_"'Cuz that's my affinity too. I could help him out."_

_"Really!? Awesome! Thanks!"_

_"Now that we have that out of the way, here ya go." He said as he handed a scroll to Naruto. "This has some trainin' exercises in it. When ya get the hang of it I want ya to start meditatin' and addin' chakra 'round your body." He than turned to Hinata. "And Hinata, you and me will be sparrin' with your taijutsu. I'll help ya out with anythin' ya need help in, ya got it?" He got a nod from the both if them. "Good. Let's begin."_

**_*FLASHBACK TIME OVER*_**

"...And that's what happened." Kaze said as he was done explaining.

"Alright then. Well before we do anything, let me tell you that I am proud of your leadership skills, Kaze." She said getting a thanks from him. "Now let me tell all of you that you are not fully genin yet."

"What!" Naruto yelled as Kaze just nodded and Hinata looked shocked. "What do you mean, Kurenai-sensei!?"

"She means that we gotta do somethin' else before we can become official genin." This got a confused look from the other two. "Don't ya two find it kinda weird that so many people passed the test at the academy?"

"Exactly." Kurenai said. "We need to narrow it down so that only some teams become official squads." She explained further. "Now the three of you have until 12 to tag me. Staring...now." She Shunshined away.

"Right. Hinata, I want ya to use your Byakugan to try and find sensei. Naruto, ya better get ready for anythin'." He got nods.

"**_Byakugan_**!" As Hinata activated her family justsu, the other two got ready for a fight. "I found her!"

"Right. Lead the way Hinata." As they ran throughout the woods they encountered multiple types of genjutsu, but Kaze just dispelled all of them.

'This kid is good.' Kurenai thought. As she was about to set another genjutsu a seen on went pas her face and hit the tree she was on.

"Found ya sensei."

"Yes, but you still need to tag me." She stated calmly.

"Oh, but on the contrary, sensei. We already have." She was confused for a second when she noticed that only him and Hinata were standing there.

'Where's Naruto?' Before she could ponder on the thought, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Naruto looking at her with a big smile on his face. "I guess your right. Very well. You all pass. Good job."

"Thanks sensei!" They all chorused.

**LINE BREAK**

After leaving the training grounds and talking with the Hokage, the team was walking down the street. "So guys. What do you think our missions will be like?" Naruto asked looking at his teammates.

"Well first we'll have to do D-rank missions like weedin' or babysittin', ya know stuff like that. After awhile sensei can recommend us to take C-rank missions." Kaze explained getting an unhappy look from the blond. "Don't start Naruto. Besides, it won't be that bad. We could get some days off to train."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Well I'm gonna get going. See ya guys later." Naruto said walking away.

Turning to Hinata he started to speak again. "So how are things, Hinata?"

"U-um...Good...I guess." She said not really use to talking to others. Kaze just sighed and shook his head.

"Hinata, there are three things that I want to help ya with. Will ya let me?" He asked looking at her.

"What are they?"

"The first is with your shyness. Second is with your family. Lastly..." He was now smirking as he continued. "The last thing is to get that blond idiot that we call a teammate to be your boyfriend." At this point the poor girl was red from head to toe.

"Wh-what?"

"Ya heard me. Now I'm gonna head on home too. See ya Hina." He said with a wave goodbye.

**END CHAPTER**

Monkey: And there was the first chapter. Did you like it? Hate it? Please leave a comment.

Naruto: Why does Kaze talk like that?

Monkey: 'Cuz I want him too, idiot.

Naruto: you don't have to be so mean about it.

Monkey: Yes I do l=l

Naruto: Meanie.

Monkey: Tsk. Whatever. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please tell me what you think about Kaze. Until next time. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Monkey: Yo! So here's the thing. In my other fanfic, Moon, Snow and Hail, I said when I would be updating these fanfics. I was wrong. I am most likely just going to make new ones when I feel like it. And I have this idiot friend who bugs me to make more chapters so it won't be that bad...I think.

Naruto: Well aren't you so reliable.

Monkey: Shut up! You're just jealous.

Naruto: OF WHAT!

Monkey: Me not being named after food.

Naruto:... Wrong.

Monkey: Right.

Naruto: wrong.

Monkey: Disclaimer?

Naruto: You don't own anything.

Monkey: Which sucks.

Naruto: Here's chapter two.

Yo - Regular talking  
**Yo - Demon talking**  
**_Yo - Attack name_**

CHAPTER 2: Wind Power

It has been a few weeks since squad 11 became genin, and true to what Kaze had said, they have been doing chor-ahem, D-rank missions.

"Urg! When we get in there I'm going to give that old man a piece of my mind and WE ARE GOING TO GET A BETTER MISSION!" Naruto yelled as the team was walking to the Hokage tower.

"Good luck with that, Naru. Ya'll probably get shot down. Ne, Hina?" The taller boy said looking at the girl. That's another thing. During the time they have been a team, Kaze has started calling them 'Naru' and 'Hina'. They didn't mind.

"Well he still has a chance. Plus if we can get Kurenai-sensei to recommend us, we can get a C-rank mission." She said looking back at her friend.

"See! Hinata-chan is on my side!" Naruto exclaimed happily. After the little talk Kaze had with Hinata, he had been trying to get the two of them together. After awhile he got Naruto to start calling her 'Hinata-chan', and on occasions 'Hinata-hime'.

"Hmph. Whatever. It's just 'cuz ya are two little love birds." Before either of them could say anything he continued. "We're here."

LINE BREAK

*mission office*

"Ah! Squad 11. What great timing. We have the perfect mission for you." The Hokage said pulling out a scroll. Before Naruto could start yelling he inturppted. "Your mission is to help squads 7, 8 and 10 on their mission gone wrong in the wave country."

"And why weren't one of the teams goin' on that mission in the first place?" Kaze asked through gritted teeth and a tick mark on his forehead.

"We'll take it." Kurenai said quickly. "Okay team, I want you to pack for a 2 week long mission and meet me at the south gate in 20 minutes."

"Hai sensei."

LINE BREAK

*20 minutes later at the south gate*

The whole team was waiting at the gate for their last member, Kaze. When he finally arrived they all saw the he now had a blade at his hip that was in a green sheath. On the bottom of the hilt it had the kanji for Wind on it. The hilt was wrapped in a mint green cloth and it's guard was the Yin Yan symbol. They all gave him a look asking the same thing.

"Don't ask. I know how to use it." He said with a hmph.

"Alright team. Let's move out."

"Hai!"

LINE BREAK

After running the whole way there, the team had finally caught up with the others and saw the situation. Kakashi, Asuma and Ashita were trapped in water spheres by Zabuza and his clones. Sakura, Christina and Ino were guarding the client and all the boys were fighting against water clones. They could easily say that they needed help.

Let's go help them out. Kaze, if you can you get rid of this mist." Kurenai said as the boy prepaired an attack.

"With pleasure. **_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_**!" As he let out his jutsu, a huge gust of wind appeared and blew away all of the mist, while the others threw kunai at the clones, turning them into water. "Sensei. I wanna try the "Front, Back Breaker" combo we have been working on." He said looking at his teacher.

"Depends. Have you perfected it?"

"Almost. Hina doesn't have nuff speed, but Naru will back us up." He said as the other two nodded. Zabuza was getting irritated that they were ignoring him, but also interested on what this combo was. As for the others, Sasuke was mad that not only did they take away the mist, but also got rid of the clones that he was having trouble with. Sakura, Ino, and Tazuna looked relieved to see help. Kiba, Christina and Choji were excited to see what the combo was and happy for the backup. Shikamaru sighed on relief, Sai and Shino stayed neutral, but grateful for the help and Akamaru barked in happiness. "Ready team!" He exclaimed getting nods. "Alright than! Naru, will ya start things off than!"

"You know it! **_Wind Release: Cascading Tornado_**!" He yelled as a tornado came from his outstretched hands, hitting the water and making it fly in the air. The next thing Zabuza saw was Hinata running straight at him ready to attack. He made a clone, but it was destroyed thanks to Naruto. Next thing he knew, Zabuza got hit with an elbow to the back and a Gentle Fist hit from the front. As he was hit he turned into water and Asuma was free.

"*huff huff* Thanks." He said and got ready to fight. Before he could they saw the other clone turn into water and Kakashi in a stalemate with Zabuza.

Than they heard a whistle from somewhere. "That was a nice move you did there to senpai." They all turned to see a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it, purple eyes and pointed teeth. He was wearing a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt with bottles of water on it.

"Why thank you, Same-chan." Kaze said.

"What did you call me!? My name is Suigetsu! No Same! And it for sure doesn't have '-chan' in it!" The boy exclaimed.

"Don't take it personally. He does that with everyone." Naruto said with a sweat-drop.

"Tsk. Whatever. Anyway, I should kill you all now." He said grinning and getting a jutsu ready.

"You can try...but I'm warnin' ya. If ya get one hit on any of them..." Some with was now swirling around him, "you'll be sliced Same." They both glared at each other when they noticed something.

Kakashi and Zabuza started going through multiple hand signs and the next thing anybody knew there was a large amount of water rushing towards them. Seeing this, Kaze put some chakra to his feet and got in front of the others. He sucked in a huge breath of air, thanked it out. "**_Wind Dragons Roa_**r! (1)" He yelled as a tornado was released from his mouth and clashed with the water. Everyone watched as he forced the water back with the wind coming from his mouth. In the backround Kiba and Christian were yelling about how cool that was. When the water died down they saw Zabuza get hit in the neck by senbon. A hunter ninja than came out and took Zabuza's body and Kakashi fell unconscious, Suigetsu was also gone. Everyone just followed Tazuna back to his house.

LINE BREAK

"So that's what happened than. Hmmm." While Kurenai was thinking about what to do, Kakashi woke up and said that Zabuza was still alive.

"Well that was obvious." Kaze said with an eye roll. Seeing some of the others looking confused he continued. "Hunger ninja get rid of the body after killing them..."

"So that means that the hunter ninja was Zabuza's friend." Shikamaru finished. "Troublesome."

"Well why don't we go train you guys to help." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

LINE BREAK

*in the forest*

"Okay. You ate going to learn how to climb a tree." Kakashi said looking at the genin.

"But we already know how to climb a tree." Sakura said trying to impress Sasuke.

"He means without hands." Naruto said as he started walking up a tree using his chakra. "By ushering your chakra to stick to the tree."

"Cool! When do we start!?" Kiba yelled wanting to know how to do that. (2)

"Right now. And you should use a kunai to mark how far you've gotten." The silver Cyclopes said.

"Hm. If the dobe can do it, than it should be easy for an elite like me." Sasuke said getting eye rolls from most of the people there. As he ran up the tree he didn't make it far before falling. Sakura was the only one who could do it because of he low chakra reserves. The same thing happened for the other teams until Kiba went up to squad 11.

"Oi! Do you guys have any tips on how to do this?" He asked as they jumped down from the tree they were on.

"Sure!" Kaze said. "Whoever wants help with this, just come over here!" He continued as everyone, but Sasuke, went over to hear the explanation.

"And when you guys are done here, you can come and train with us!" Naruto said getting nods or excited cheers from the rest of them.

After awhile all of them got them hang of it besides Sasuke. Turing to Ino, who was one of the only other people there, he asked her. "What did they tell you?" She looked at him than turned away to leave. Not wanting to be ignored, he ya led on her arm which caused her to let out a yelp. "Damn it bitch! Answer me!" He execliamed, about to slap her. He was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. They both turned to see Kiba looking pissed.

"You would hit a girl, you prick!" He than grabbed Ino by the hand, not a hard grip. "Come on, Ino. Let's go see Naruto's team practice." He than pulled her with him.

LINE BREAK

As they were walking thought the forest, Kiba was still holding Ino's hand. She yanked her hand out of his. "Okay Kiba. We're gone now." She than saw his expression go from mad to sad as her hand left his. She than walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek causing both to blush. "And thank you for helping me." Kiba just stood there with a shit eating grin on his face. "Come on, or we might miss it!" She called back.

LINE BREAK

When they got to the spot where everyone else was, they were astonished at what they saw. Naruto, Hinata and Kaze were standing on the water and inside a bubble made of chakra. On top of each bubble there was a symbol. On Naruto's there was the Uzumaki symbol, on Hinata's there was they Hyuga symbol and on Kaze's there was the kanji for wind on it.

"What are they doing?" Ino asked looking at the others.

"They put a chakra bubble over themselves and keep it like that for a few minutes than... Well you can see for yourselves." Kurenai said also watching. Doing as they were told they all turned back to the three on the water. They saw chakra threads come out of each of their bubbles.

Naruto had an orange thread, Hinata had a lavender thread and Kaze had a red thread. As the threads met in the middle of them, Naruto's thread look like it was taking over the other two. As this continued everyone saw that each bubble got bigger and bigger until they all touched and combined together into a big bubble. Suddenly the bubble popped and the team started walking over to the rest of them. (3)

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Kiba exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"Oh. It's easy. First you gather your chakra and picture yourself inside a bubble. It's a chakra exercise, but is also useful in battle with others." Kaze explained to them.

"How can it be used in a fight?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well Shika, it is useful, but only if you use it with people you you trust. It links the people up and synchronizes their attacks." Naruto explained.

"Why don't we go back to the house and get some rest." Kurenai said getting nods.

LINE BREAK

As everyone was eating and joking around, Kaze excused himself and left into the forest. Everybody just continued talking. All the while Kiba and Ino kept taking glances at each other and this went unnoticed by all except Naruto and Hinata. Just than Tazuna's grandson yelled about how they were all just waisting their time and they were all going to die.

"So you think it's pointless and that we should just quit?" Naruto said looking at the boy. "Well we have different thoughts on that. There is no way I'm dying anytime soon."

"Shut up! You don't know anything! You don't know the pain we've been through!" He yelled. That struck a nerve with Naruto. Both Hinata and Kurenai looked worriedly at the blond.

"You think we haven't been through painful times. You think that we never had anything bad happen to us." Naruto said as his voice got louder. "You think you're the only one who has had to suffer! Try being hated by your whole village and not know the reason for it! Try having everyone glare at you just for walking down the road! And I'm not the only one who has suffered! So you can have your little pity party, but I'm not planning on dying!" He took a breath than looked at Tsunami. "Thank you for the food, Tsunami-san." He bowed to her than headed for the door and opened it. Before he left he stopped at the entrince of the door. "Hm. Your lucky Kaze didn't hear you say all that." With that he left

THE END (just kidding. Man that is so cliche)

LINE BREAK

AS Naruto got into a clearing he saw Kaze lying on the ground looking at the sky. "So what happend?" Kaze asked looking at the blond.

"*sigh* Nothing." He than took a seat next to the other boy. "Hey... Kaze..."

"Yeah?"

"What's it like to have a family?" This got Kaze's attention so he sat up right.

"Hmmm. Well at times they can be really annoying and irritating, but caring at other times." He said with a smile on his face.

"Can you describe what each person of a family is like?"

"Sure." He said with a soft smile. "Let's see. Well a mom is someone who is always caring and is nagging ya about everythin'. She is a person that will always care for ya."

"Kinda like Kurenai-sensei, ne?"

"Yeah. Guess your right. A dad is someone who you can always talk to and someone ya can turn to when ya have a problem."

"That seems like Asuma-sensei, friom what Shikamaru and Choji tell me."

"Older siblings are people who always protect their younger siblings, but also pick on them for fun at times. They are people who younger ones can look up to."

'Hm. Sounds like you.' Naruto thought with a smile.

"And younger siblings are like... Well like you! Annoying and to excited for their own good!" He than busted out laughing at the blond's face.

After calming down, Naruto asked a question. "Hey... Would you..." He said somewhat timidly.

"Huh? Yeah? What is it?"

"W-well... Never mind, just forget I said anything!" He than turned away.

Kaze got the younger male into a headlock and gave him a noogie. "Oh, come on, Naru-chan! Just tell me!"

"Oi! Stop it aniki!" After saying this he became quiet while the other boy was just shocked. "I'm sorry! It just slipped out!" The blond exclaimed waving his hands in front of him in defense.

Kaze than got a soft smile on his face. "No. It's okay, Naru-_otouto_-chan." He said with a smirk.

"S-so you don't care if I call you that?" Naruto asked.

"Nope! Not at all! Now come here you!" He than have the blond another noogie. After awhile they both fell asleep, Kaze against the tree and Naruto on the ground.

REAL CHAPTER END

(1) & (3) - guess were I got them from

(2) - Kiba's going to kinda act like canon Naruto

Monkey: And there is chapter two. Hope ya liked it!

_Naruto_: How could they? It came from you.

Monkey: Well that wasn't nice.

_Naruto_: Shut up loser.

Monkey: *gets tears in eyes* You're mean!

Naruto: Oi! The hell you think you're doing!?

Monkey: Huh? Two Naruto's?

_Naruto_: Oh crap!

Naruto: Get back you jackass! *starts chasing other Naruto*

Monkey: Anyways... Let me get one thing straight. I tried to make the ending of this chapter kinda fluffy, but there will be no yaoi in this fanfic or any of my others one that I may make. Now please remember to review and have a splendiferous day! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Monkey: I am on a roll today. If I do say so myself.

Naruto: Gotta admit. Updating three times in the same day is amazing, for you that is.

Monkey: *sweat-drop* Thanks.

Naruto: You're welcome.

Monkey: Just shut up and do the disclaimer.

Naruto: Why don't you ever do it?

Monkey:... I don't really know.

Naruto: Then why don't you do it?

Monkey: If it'll make you shut up then fine. I don't own the song or Naruto series...only some manga and a few posters.

Naruto: Now was that so hard?

Monkey: *starts barffing in the toilet*

Naruto: *sweat-drop* I guess so. Whatever. Here is chapter three hope you enjoy. *barffing noises in the backround*

Yo - Regular voice  
**Yo - Demon voice  
****_Yo - Attacks_**

Chapter 3: The Wind's Fury

"Oi. Wake up." Opening his eyes, Naruto saw a person over him. "Oh good. You're awake. I will go wake up you're friend." The person said.

"Oh. Okay." After doing so both boys were sitting I front of the person. "So what's your name, miss?" Naruto asked as Kaze tried hard not to laugh, this confused Naruto.

"My name is Haku."

"Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Kaze Arashi!" He said pointing to himself than to his friend. "What are you doing here anyways?

"I am gathering herbs for a friend."

"Please. Let us help ya." Kaze said with a smile.

"Oh, no. It's quite alright. I can do it."

"Please. I insist. Plus, I wanna get the chance to fight Zabuza!" Hearing this, Haku tensed up and was going for her senbon. "Oi, dude. No need for that. I was just sayin' I would wanna fight him, not kill him." Now Haku was confused. "Look, I know that he is in the bingo book, but I try not to judge others by their image or reputation." Kaze said calming Haku down.

"Very well. You can help." The three of them got to work.

"Oi, aniki."

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Why'd you call her 'dude'?" After hearing this Haku giggled and Kaze started laughing like crazy. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"Well, otouto, the thing is that Haku's a guy, not a girl. That's why I call him 'dude'." Kaze said with a grin on his face.

"WHAT!? He almost as hot as Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed making the other start laughing.

LINE BREAK

"Thank you for the help, and the laugh." Haku said making Naruto blush and Kaze chuckle.

"No prob. Make sure Zabuza gets better by the next time we see him." Kaze said. He than got a serious look on his face. "And Haku, when Zabuza is better, I want ya to leave Gato's little gang. He is a terrible man and whatever he said he's gonna pay ya is a lie. He doesn't care 'bout anyone, but himself."

"Very well. I will tell Zabuza-sama. Thank you for the warning."

"No prob. That's what friends are for!" Kaze said with a smile. Than Haku left with a smile on his face.

"Now that that's done, let's go back." Naruto said as he started walking away.

"Wait, otouto. There is somethin' I want to give ya." Kaze said as he pulled out a scroll and unraveled it. He did a hand sigh and a necklace came out. "I wanted to give ya this necklace. It's very special and only a few others have somethin' like this from me." It was golden and had the kanji for Wind hanging from the end of it.

"U-um...thanks. But why are you giving it to me. Not that I don't appreciate it or anything." Naruto added as he started waving his hand in front of himself.

"'Cuz I'm nice like that." Kaze said nonchalantly making Naruto sweat-drop. "Now come on. Let's hurry back."

LINE BREAK

After leaving and heading back to the house they were a little shocked to see what was going on. Sai and Shino were talking about some kind of league they were going to start. Kiba and Akamaru were glaring and growling at Sasuke with Ino behind them. Asuma and Kurenai were talking in the kitchen with the latter blushing. Christina and Hinata were talking with Tsunami while giggling. Then there was the regular stuff like Sakura falling over the emo king, Shikamaru sleeping, Choji eating chips and Kakashi reading his little orange book.

"Oh. Naruto-kun, Kaze-kun, your back." Hinata said looking at them. Then everyone else looked at them. Sasuke saw Naruto's necklace and walked up to him.

He stuck his hand out and started to speak. "Give me the necklace, idiot. You too, loser. Give me the sword." He said looking from the blond to the other.

"Sasuke, the only way ya'll get this sword from me is if ya can beat me." As he said that Sasuke pulled out a kunai and tried to attack him.

"Fine. I can easily do that." He than tried to cut the other boy in the chest, but was stopped when Kaze pointed his index finger and middle finger at Sasuke.

"**_Restraint_**. (1)"

As he said that, Sasuke's hands were locked behind his back and he fell to the ground. Kaze than pulled out a marker and started drawing on his face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a great look for you!" Kiba yelled as he continued laughing and rolling on the ground. Everyone else were laughing too, minus Sai and Shino.

"Shut up!"

"Aw, but I tried my best, Sas-gay-uke." He than put a mirror in front of the Elmo's face and what Sasuke saw made him want to punch Kaze even more. Kaze had drawn swirls on both cheeks, colored his whole nose, put a mustache with a goatee, and to top it off, he wrote 'I am a gay uke' on his forehead.

"How dare you do this! I am an elite!" He raged on while the others just ignored him, minus Sakura. "When we get back to the village, I'll get the elders to take all your stuff and lock you up! And just for fun, I'll take those w****s," he exclaimed jest earring towards the girls, "and I'll get them to kill that blond loser!" He yelled. Than everyone in the house felt a huge amount of KI (2). Everyone was scared to the point of them being unable to move. The wind user's face was shadowed, but where his eyes were you could see glowing red orbs that made all of them think that they were seeing the devil himself.

"Pay close attention to what I am about to say, _Uchiha trash_." He than let out even more KI. "If you ever even think about so much as touching a person I care about again. I will make your life look like hell is just a picnic in heaven. You. Got. That." He said with a dark aura around him. "The only reason I don't just kill you right now is because I don't want the idiots of the village on my ass and I don't want everyone else to see it." With that he left the house and they all felt the pressure leave. Sasuke was able to move again, but didn't.

LINE BREAK

As the day was ending, Tazuna was trying to get as much done as he could and everyone was getting ready for dinner. Than they heard Kaze whistling which turned into humming and lastly singing.

"ashita mata." sorezore no michi wo  
aruitemo hanarenai My friend  
ari no mama ikiteku tsuyosa to  
ushinaccha ikenai mono ga koko ni aru

hontou, gaki no koro kara itsumo arigatou na  
kore kara mata, yoroshiku na  
AH sukoshi inaka de umarete  
sou, mucha na asobi mo shita kedo  
kudaranai koto ga yokatta

genjitsu wa kurushii yume bakari oenai  
hayaku otona ni narou to shita  
oya ni datte sukoshi wa raku wo sasetakatta  
tsuyoku narou to tsuyogatte itanda

"ashita mata." sorezore no michi wo  
aruitemo hanarenai My friend  
ari no mama ikiteku tsuyosa to  
ushinaccha ikenai mono ga koko ni aru

mushakusha shite kizutsuketa ato demo  
mata, sugu ni yurushiau  
donna tsurai toki mo  
kimi ga warau kara waraeta

toomawari shita bun dake  
wakariaeru jikan mo atta kara  
bokura wa machigatte inai  
ima wa sou omou... (3)

He trailed off and everyone was just silent and thinking about the song. Than both Naruto and Hinata got up and left the house. When they were outside they both jumped onto the roof and saw Kaze asleep on it.

"I guess that he must have been really tired if he just fell asleep right here." Hinata said looking softly at her friend.

"Yeah. Oi, Hinata-chan. Why don't we sleep up here too?" Naruto asked looking at his new crush.

"Um...sure...I guess." She said looking confused. "But why?"

"Well, 'cuz we're a team and friends. Plus, it's nice out and we won't have to deal with Sas-gay." He said getting a nod from the girl. "Right. I'll go tell the others and some blankets." Jumping down from the roof, he walked into the room and everyone was waiting. "Tsunami-san, aniki kinda fell asleep on the roof, so me and Hinata-chan are going to sleep up there too. Sorry, we won't be eating tonight." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Oh, it's alright, Naruto-kun." She said with a smile. "Here, let me get you some blankets."

"Arigato."

LINE BREAK

The next day Naruto woke up to see that no one was around and he was inside the house. As he started to walk downstairs he heard some people talking outside. As he went outside he saw that two thugs had Tsunami and Inari was trying to stand up to them. After fighting them off, he went to the bridge and saw the girls defending Tazuna, the senseis were fighting off Zabuza, Sasuke and Kaze were trapped in a ice dome and the others were fighting clones and Suigetsu.

"You idiot."

"Nice entrance, otouto-chan!"

"Thanks!" Naruto said. Than he saw Haku in the mirrors. "Oh! Hak-!" He was inturppted by a hand covering his mouth. Than a chakra thread came from Kaze and connected to Naruto.

'Naru-chan, just pretend that ya don't know Haku. We made a plan to lure out Gato. Haku is going to keep us in here, Zabuza, Suigetsu and their clones are going to keep the other busy, but not hurt them. Than we're gonna wait for Gato to come so we can get him.' Kaze thought to Naruto. 'Plus, me and Haku agreed that he would make Sasuke shut up for awhile.'

'Okay, but how are we talking through our minds?' Naruto asked through his mind.

'Magic.'

'But-!'

'Shut up!'

"Are you ready to die." Haku said as he got out his senbon. He threw them at Sasuke, but he used substitution on Kaze shocking everyone who saw. The needles stuck him in different body parts and started to bleed a lot.

"S-Sasuke, y-ya bastard." Kaze said as he coughed up blood.

"Hm. Whatever, you should actually be honored that you could die for me." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Aniki!" Naruto ran over to the fallen boy and got on his knees.

"Naru, I'll be fine. None of them hit any vital areas, but that won't stop the bleeding." He said than felt something on his face. He looked up and saw Naruto crying.

"I'll go get Hinata-chan! She can help!" He than ran out of the dome.

"What the hell!? How could he just walk out!?" Sasuke yelled looking at the blond rum out and started to do the same. He was stopped when some senbon almost hit him.

"You will not leave."

LINE BREAK

As Naruto got to the girls and told them what had happened, he and Hinata ran back to the dome. Ino than turned to Sakura.

"Do you see now? He doesn't care about anybody, but himself." She said as Sakura looked down at her feet.

'Did he really do that?' Sakura thought. 'He couldn't have, but...the way Naruto looked...maybe I should forget about him...'

LINE BREAK

"So this is what Konoha is teaching their kids now a days?" Zabuza asked looking at what Sasuke had just done.

"Kakashi! I thought you would have taught him better than that!" Kurenai yelled. She was furious at the Uchiha for what he did.

"He is to stubborn to even listen to me. Plus the elders and the civilian side of the council isn't helping out either." He said looking disappointed at the boy. Just as they were about to start fighting again, they heard a voice.

"Oh? Is the great Zabuza Momochi and his little helpers having trouble?" It was Gato with his men.

'He fell for it.'

"Gato? What are you doing here?" Zabuza asked, even though he knew why.

"Well, since you took to long to kill the old man, I decided that I'll do it. And I thought that I might as well kill you and all these ninja while I was at it." He said with a smirk. Just then, Naruto, Hinata, Kaze, Haku and Suigetsu were next to Zabuza and the senseis.

As Gato and his lackeys were drawing closer, Kaze started walking forward as the others got ready for a fight. Just as Naruto was about to call out some clones, Kaze put his arm out in front of the blond.

"Do me a favor and hold these, Naruto." He said calmly. Hearing his friend call him by his full name, he complied without hesitation. Kaze than turned to Zabuza. "Zabuza, sensei, you don't need this trash's blood on your hands. They're not worth your time." He than started walking forward. "I've got this. Everyone else stay back."

"Kaze, don't be reckless." Kurenai told her student.

"Don't worry, sensei. I know what I'm doing."

"Kaze-kun, you're not in any condition to fight!" Hinata said worriedly.

"It's okay, Hinata. I'll be fine."

"Well don't just stand there! Attack him!" Gato yelled to the men. Doing as they were told, the men rushed to attack.

"**_Shunko_**.(4)"

As the men got closer, they saw Kaze said something. There was a huge burst of wind and the mist cleared up. When the wind died down a little everyone saw that there was a lot of wind whirling around Kaze and that the bandages around his torso were gone, showing a tattoo of the kanji for Wind in his stomach.

"Are you ready?" He asked calmly. Next thing anybody saw, there was a flash and all the men were sent flying. He than turned towards Gato to see the man backing up in fear. He used **_Wind Step_** (5) to get behind him and whispered. "Are you scarred?" He than unsheathed his sword. The look of the sword scared the small man, but also got him mesmerized. It was a combination of black and white rings with a green tint to the blade and the kanji for Wind Demon (風の鬼) going vertically down the blade.

Turning around, Gato started babbling. "L-l-look, I can give you anything you want! I can give you money!" He pleaded, but got a response of getting his broken arm cut off. Both heard gasps from the others. "I can give you power! *slash*" This time it was his left leg. He screamed and fell to the ground. "I can g-give you woman! *slash*" His right leg. As Gato looked up he saw a dark aura around Kaze.

Kaze than took his sword and put it over the man's chest. "What you have done to this nation and it's people is unforgivable." He than pushed the sword into the man's chest, causing him to scream. Than there was a faint glowing and his wounds started to slowly close up. "You offer money, power and, worst of all, woman like they're nothing but stuff you can wipe your fat ass with. I hate people like that." He than pushed the sword further into his chest until it touched the bridge. Then he crouched down and continued talking with no emotion on his face or in his voice. "So this is what's going to happen. With the arm I didn't cut off, you are going to right down all of your bank account numbers and where your hideouts are." He got a frantic nod from the man as he wrote everything down. Kaze than took the sword out of the man's chest. "Now for the last thing. I am going to give you to the villagers so that they can judge you." He than sliced his last arm off, swiped his sword to get the blond off and sheathed it.

"Y-you think y-you have w-won. Hehehe. What will the other villages think when they f-find out that a Konoha sh-shinobi had b-been this brutal." Gato said with a smirk.

Kaze picked him up by the collar and started walking to the others as he answered. "One, they wont care because you are no longer a threat. Second, that's why I told my friend to hold my stuff, so it had nothing to do with Konoha, it was me. And lastly, I am a shinobi, were aren't suppose to be merciful." As he got to the others he saw Ino, Sakura and Choji on the ground with vomit next to them, Kiba, Shikamaru and Christina looked shocked, Shino looked a little green, Sai had a fake smile on his face, Sasuke looked pissed and a little green, all the senseis looked at him in astonishment, Zabuza looked impressed, Haku and Suigetsu looked ready to puke, Naruto and Hinata also looked shocked. Just then, the villagers can and he threw the man in front of them, smiled and started to talk. "Brought you guys a present. You can judge him the way you want." He than turned to Naruto. "Oi, Naru-chan. Can I have my stuff back now?" He got a nod, put his sweater on and tied his headband around his forehead. "Now that that's done. Let's go home. I'm starvin'." He than started walking off. After a few seconds everyone else followed.

LINE BREAK

*on finished bridge*

"Now remember, Inari. Be good for your family and take care of this place." A crying Naruto told a crying Inari.

"I-I will, Naruto-nii-chan." The younger boy said back.

"Well we're off." Kakashi said as they walked off.

"What should we name the bridge?" Some guy said out loud.

"It should be named after the heros who saved this place," Tazuna said. "It will be called 'The Great Kaze Naruto Bridge'!" Put here were cheers from all of them.

END CHAPTER

(1) - from Bleach

(2) - killer intent

(3) - My Friend by: Spyair

(4) - from Bleach

(5) - the move he used to get in front of the others in the last chapter

Monkey: There ya go guys. Chapter 4. Next time we get to heard about Kaze's past and everyone else learn Naruto's secret.

Naruto: I have a secret?

Monkey: *sweat-drop* What am I going to do with you.

Naruto: Give me ramen!

Monkey: Nope. Anyway, please remember to review your thoughts on this chapter and read my other fanfic. Also flames will go to my fire place to warm me up. Until the next chapter, bye bye.

Naruto: Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Monkey:...

Naruto:...?

Monkey:...I don't really like this chapter...

Naruto:...Oh...

Monkey:...I don't own _**nothing**_...*starts barffing again*

Naruto:...let's start the chapter...?

Yo - Normal Voice  
**Yo - Demon Voice**  
**_Yo - Attacks_**

Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

"Oi, squirt. You sure that we'll be let in the village?" Zabuza asked looking at Kaze. Everyone else, minus Naruto, were on guard around their new additions.

"Yup. First we just need to tell 'em that ya helped in bringin' down Gato. There's also the fact we have Naru-chan here." He said putting an arm around the blond's shoulder and bumbling fists with him.

"How can he help?" Suigetsu asked.

"He's on good terms with the Hokage." This got a nod from the water boy.

**LINE BREAK**

After they got to the village ANBU surrounded them, but were told by the senseis that they would make sure to keep an eye on the three and took all of their weapons.

"So I hear that your mission was...interesting." The old man said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

"Very well. I want reports in my office by tomorrow morning. You are dismissed." Just as squad 11 was leaving he told them to stay. "I want you to stay here for a second." Doing as they were told, the team just stood there until it was just them, the Hokage, Zabuza, Haku and Suigetsu. "Now please tell me why I should allow Momochi-san, Haku-san and Hozuki-san become civilians, if not shinobi. One tried to assassinate the Yondaime Mizukage and the others are his helpers." The Hokage said looking at the team.

Kaze was about to say what they agreed on when something absolutely different came out. "I think it would have helped if it worked! Yagura had and has to be stopped! Who knows what that bastard that's controlling him wi-!" Kaze slapped both hands over his mouth, realizing what he had just said.

"You will explain everything you know at once, or I will have the ANBU arrest and interrogate you!" The Hokage said as everyone in the room, besides his teammates, got ready to fight.

Kaze started to unconsciously put his hand over his heart. He realized what he was doing and froze, he then put his arm down. "I...I will only tell...if the ANBU leave and you put up a sound proof barrier."

After thinking about it for a little bit he agreed and out up the barrier. "Before we start. The rest of squad 11, you are dismissed." As they were about to leave Kaze yelled at them.

"WAIT!" They turn and saw Kaze looking at them with pleading eyes. "I...I want you guys...to hear this too." He continued, looking down.

"May I ask why you want them to stay?" The Hokage asked.

"B-because we...we are a...we are suppose to be a team... So I want them to know...I-if they want..." He trailed off, not able to look at them.

"Well? Should we stay?" Kurenai asked looking at the other two. They both looked at each other than nodded to Kurenai.

"Okay. Now explain."

Inhaling deeply, he started to speak. "Let me start by asking you all a question. Do you know what Yagu- I mean, the Yondaime Mizukage has inside of him?" He got a nod from two of them and shaking heads from the rest of them. "Well for the ones who don't know. He has the Sanbi no Kyodaigame. (1)" This shocked the others, but now Naruto was listening even more intently. "I use to live in Kiri (2) and when we were younger, him and I use to be great friends. We use to always getting into trouble or we just hung out." He said with a soft smile. "But one day...they took him...The shinobi of the village took him..." His expression than into a sorrowful one. "After that I hardly got to see him, and when I did he always looked so sad. He also had this weird feeling around him that wasn't there before." He stopped to let it all sink in. "One day I went to talk to him, when I found him he was crying. I asked him what was wrong...then he told me what they had done..." Kaze's fist clenched so hard that his hand was turning red. "They turned him into a jinchuriki. After that day I only saw him one more time, years later... and his eyes... His eyes looked hollow. Like if he wasn't even conscious. When he saw me, he ordered the shinobi arrest me... So I ran."

"Is that all?" Hiruzen asked.

"No. Just a part." Kaze said shocking the rest of them. Just hearing this was bad enough. "After a couple of years of running, I lost in battle against him. I couldn't even lay a scratch on him. He was like a brother to me, I...I couldn't kill my best friend." He had some tears that threatened to escape, but he wiped them away. His team looked at him with sad looks.

"Well he didn't seem to mind killing you." Suigetsu said nonchalantly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YAGURA WOULD NEVER WILLINGLY DO THAT! HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Kaze yelled really shocking everyone. "I'm sorry, Suigetsu."

"It's fine. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Suigetsu said.

"Wait. How is that possible? If that's true, than you should be dead." Haku said shocked at what he had just heard. "Plus you would be older."

"That's true, but when I woke up I found myself I bed with multiple tubes connected to me. The people around me told me that I died and that they found out a way to keep me alive." Before he continued he moved his sweater and applied some chakra to his chest to show a seal over his heart. The seal looked like chains with a lock in the middle. "After a few days the people put this seal on me. It keeps me alive, but on the downside is that it reverts my age and if the seal is removed then I die and can't be brought back again."

"I see. *sigh* I do have one more question. Do you remember anything else about the place you woke up at?"

"Only that I saw four other people with the same seal over their hearts. It's a bit hazy, but there were two boys. One had blond hair and the other had brown hair. There were also two girls, one had black hair and the other was a brunette."

After calming down, the old man started to speak. "Hm. Very well than. Squard 11 is dismissed. Momochi-san, Haku-san and Hozuki-san,we will see what we can do for you."

**LINE BREAK**

After leaving the tower, the team was just walking around. The blond and heiress were in the front and not paying attention to where they were going. Kaze was a couple steps behind them just looking down.

"Sorry." Turning around, the two teammates saw the third's sad and guilty face. "I am so sorry that I didn't tell you guys before. I just..." He looked the other way, not wanting to see them.

"Just tell us one thing." Naruto said looking serious. Hinata also had a serious, but soft, look on her face. "Why did you want us to hear your story?"

"Well... Like I said...because we are a..." He paused and looked even more sad. "We are suppose to be a team."

After awhile with no answer, Kaze started to walk away, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find the other two smiling at him. "You're wrong." He looked confused at first, but the blond continued. "We aren't just a team, were friends!" Naruto exclaimed showing a huge smile. Hinata went up to him and gave him a hug. After her Naruto got him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "Besides, you're still my aniki!"

"Hahaha! Guess your right!" His face than softened. "Thanks."

"No problem! Now that I think about it, you didn't really do anything wrong." Naruto said with a thoughtful expression. "Now let's got get some ramen!"

**LINE BREAK**

As they went up to the ramen shop, they ordered some ramen and were about to start talking some more when squads 7, minus Sasuke, 8 and 10 walked in.

"Oh. Hi guys! What's up!" Ino exclaimed seeing the other team there.

"Hey Ino-chan, everyone! We were just gettin' some ramen is all." Kaze said as their bowls came out. Than another team walked in. A very...interesting team at that.

"Naruto-kun, Kaze-kun, Hinata-chan, I did not expect to see you here on this very youthful day!" And that was Rock Lee, a crazy person with his team. After becoming genin, their team had met squad 9, or Team Guy, when they had to pick up Hinata. After hearing what Neji was saying about Hinata, Naruto and Kaze knocked some sense into him, literally. Afterwords they met his team and were all great friends.

"Hello there, Naruto, Kaze, Hinata-sama." Neji said nodding to them.

"Hey guys! Oi, Kaze! Did you get any new weapons on your mission?" Tenten asked looking at him intensely.

"Hahaha. Sorry Ten-chan. Nothing new." Kaze said with a sweat-drop. "Hey, everyone. Don't eat to much 'cuz tonight I'm gonna get us a table at Kōkana (3), then we can pig out!" Kaze said getting weird looks from most of them and a dreamy look from Choji.

"Are you sure? That place is super fancy and expensive." Sakura said. After the mission and seeing Sasuke's true colors, she stopped likening him and rebuilt her friendship with Ino.

"Yeah. It's my treat."

**LINE BREAK**

As they were all done and ready to leave, Naruto heard a voice in his head. "**Tell them**." He was confused. Than it started talking again. "**If they are really your friends then tell them**." He didn't understand what it was talking about at first, but than remembered the little secret none of them knew. After he remembered he started thinking it over and before they left he called out.

"Hey, guys." He got everyone's attention and became really nervous. "I have something to tell you guys." Looking at all of their faces he continued. "Just please don't hate me."

"Why would we hate ya? It's not like ya murdered anyone...right?" Kaze asked looking at the blond.

"No. It's not like that." He answered.

"Then what is it?"

Taking a deep breath he started to speak. "I... I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me." None of them noticed that a certain Uchiha was walking by and head what the blond had just said. He didn't know what to expect. Everyone was just quiet than left in silence. He thought that they hated him when he suddenly got a hug from behind. "H-Hinata!?"

"Oh Naruto." She whispered.

"It's fine Hinata-hime."

"Well that was sonethin', but it's gettin' late 'n we should be gettin' ready for tomorrow." Kaze said looking at the two.

"Huh? You don't hate me?" The blond asked looking at Kaze. He than got a light punch to the head.

"Why the hell would I hate ya? Did ya forget that Yagura has the Sanbi sealed in him? Baka. Besides, you're still my otouto." He said ruffling the blond's hair. "Now come on. See ya, Hina-chan." He said dragging Naruto with him.

**LINE BREAK**

As they reached Naruto's apartment room they saw graffiti all over the place saying stuff like 'demon' and 'monster'. The door was almost off of its hinges and the words 'die demon' were written on it. When they entered the room it was a was broken, stolen or written on.

"Okaaaaaaaaay. New plan. You're livin' with me from now on." Kaze said, dragging the blond again.

"Wh-what!?"

"Ya heard me. You're no longer gonna be livin' there. Now come on." Seeing that he had no choice, Naruto just stuck to be dragged.

**LINE BREAK**

As night fell, Naruto and Kaze were in front of the restaurant wearing suits. Naruto had an orange shirt, Kaze had a red shirt and their shirts had the first three buttons undone. Hearing a voice call out to them, they turned to see Hinata coming up to the in a stapless lavender dress. Seeing their friend dressed like this both blushed red.

"Sorry I'm late. Shall we go in?" She said not noticing their red faces. After getting over his shock, Kaze opened the door for them.

When the team was walking in the restaurant, they saw the other teams there too. They were all dressed up, even Lee. At first Naruto thought that they wouldn't let him eat with them after finding out his secret, but was wrong when he heard someone call out.

"Oh, hey, look! It's Naruto's team!" Ino said watching them come in. "Hey guys! Over here!" She waved at them. They headed over and took seats next to their friends. Hinata was in between Ino and Tenten, Naruto was in the middle of Kiba and Shikamaru, and Kaze was at the end next to Choji.

"Thanks for letting me eat with you!" Naruto beamed at them.

"No problem! We're still friends after all!" Kiba said.

"Yeah! It's not like we think any different about you, Naruto!" Ino added smiling.

"You're still the same annoying, knuckle headed ninja we know. That won't ever change." Shikamaru said getting nods and laughs from the others. "Plus, the idiot over there" he pointed at Kaze, "said that he was going to pay."

Just as everyone was about to continue talking, they heard the door open to show Sasuke standing there.

"Hm. What do we have here?" He said walking up to the group. "I would have thought that the demon would just stay home instead of showing it's ugly face to the world." Seeing that his words were making the blond feel bad he continued. "You should just give me all your stuff you know, because I'm an _elite_, and go die in some hole or something. I mean really, you're nothing, but a rotten demon who doesn't even deserve to li-!"

**BAM!**

Before the emo king could say anymore, he was punched _hard_ in the face by Kaze.

"What the hell do you thi-!" He was cut off again, this time by the boy grabbing him by the color of his shirt.

"Look here Uchiha. If you _ever_ say crap like that to _any_ of my friends again, I will rip your ears off, cut off your tongue and _gouge_ _out_ those damn eyes that you're so proud of. You got that!?" He said in a murderous voice.

"Do you know who you're talking to!? I am an Uchiha, an elite-!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE F*****G KING OF THE WORLD! YOU NEED TO LEARN SOME DAMN RESPECT, YOU PRICK! A TITLE DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK CRAP TO OTHERS! ESPECIALLY IF THEY HAVE HAD IF FAR WORSE THAN YOU HAVE!" He yelled, getting the attention of everyone around. He than dropped Sasuke on the floor. "If you're gonna continue this, then quit being a shinobi and just go back to your castle, princess. I don't want you getting one of my friends, or anyone in general, killed just because you can't handle a little paper cut. Now get the hell out of my sight before I mutilate that _ugly_ face of yours." As he finished, Sasuke ran as fast as he could out of there. All of the people there started to clap and cheer for the boy. As he sat down, he started to chug down his drink. He then noticed that all of his friends' eyes were in him. "What? Do I have somethin' on my face?"

Naruto was the first to speak. "K-Kaze...what was that?"

"Huh? What are ya talkin' 'bout?" He asked, completely confused.

"What he meant was, what was up with what just happened?" Tenten asked, finally getting out of her shock.

"Oh. That. It was just somethin' I had to get off my chest." He said casually while he picked up a piece of meat.

"You didn't have to defend me." Naruto said quietly, but everyone still heard him.

"Yes I did, Naruto." This got everyone's attention. "There are people who, like him, are afraid they won't be stronger than others."

"So they want you to be afraid?" Christina asked.

"Yup. They'll tell ya that you're not strong enough or smart enough or talented enough to do what ya want to. But here's the thing, ya can't give in to their fears, it's always there waitin' for ya, but if ya give in it will stop ya from doin' anythin' ya want to. No matter your sex," he looked at the girls, "what country ya come from or creed, ya could be strong, ya could be smart, ya could be...equal." Everyone looked at him then each other. The girls had soft smiles while the boys had either smirks or big grins on their faces. "So don't let anyone, especially that Uchiha, tell ya that ya can't do somethin', 'cuz ya can do whatever ya want, ya got that Naru? (4)" He finished, looking at the blond.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

Kaze than pulled out a scroll and summoned some items. "Here ya go guys." He then hande them out.

He gave all the girls a bracket and all the guys, even Akamaru and minus Naruto, a necklace. The girls' were silver while guys' were gold. All of them had the kanji for Wind attached to them in different colors.

Hinata's was lavender. Ino's was purple. Choji's was brown. Shikamaru's was black. Sakura's was pink. Sai's was light gray. Neji's was white. Tenten's was violet. Lee's was dark green. Kiba's and Akamaru's were dark gray. Shino's was tan.

They all said their thanks and suddenly ANBU surrounded the group. "Kaze Arashi, the council would like to speak with you." The others started to protest.

"It's fine guys. I was expectin' this, who knows. This might be fun. I'll make sure to record it for ya." He got up and put money on the table. "This should be more than enough." With that he left.

'That guy...' They thought with a sigh.

**_END CHAPTER_**

(1) - Three tailed turtle  
(2) - Mist  
(3) - Kōkana - expensive  
(4) - Can anyone guess where I got this speech from

Monkey: And that was chapter 4.

Naruto: You must really not like this chapter.

Monkey: At first I didn't, but it's okay, in my opinion.

Naruto: Right.

Monkey: Anyways, I have a few things for all of those who are reading this. 1) In any and all anime/manga, who are sadistic? 2) Next chapter is going to be introducing its first Xover character and I wanted to know who you would like to see. Preferably from Bleach, KHR, Fairy Tail or Gintama. Those are ones were I know most of the characters without having to look it up. You can pick from a different anime and I'll see what I can do. 3) REVIEWS GIVE ME STRENGHTH! So please leave a review.

Naruto: *sweat-drop* Why am I still here?

Monkey: 'Cuz I gots ramen. *waves bowl of ramen in his face*

Naruto: Oh...Right...

Monkey: Til next time! Have a great day/night/you get the point. Also the more review I get the more ramen I give Naruto.

Naruto: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! *starts crying anime tears*

Monkey: *sweat-drops*


	5. Chapter 5

Monkey: I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO UPDTE THIS THING NOW!

Naruto: IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!

Monkey: Yup. I'm back on this one. By the way, people must really not want you to have ramen. After this whole time that I haven't updated this, I only got one review.

Naruto: *crys anime tears while eating from a small bowl* Why don't you want me to have ramen!?

Monkey: Hehehe. It's fun to see anime characters, and to a lesser extent real people, suffering.

Naruto: Shut up.

Monkey: No. Now do the disclaimer.

Naruto: Monkey doesn't own anything, but the ramen that he won't give me.

Monkey: It sucks.

Naruto: Hey, why don't we have people here like in your other stories?

Monkey:...Because I never thought of putting them here and having to torture them with your talking.

Naruto: Can we have people over?

Monkey: Fine, but you don't get to choose.

Naruto: Damn it. Fine.

Monkey: Good. Now please enjoy the chapter rather then this stupidity that you have read so far.

Yo - Normal Talking  
**Yo - Demon Talking  
****_Yo - Attacks_**

Chapter 5: Black Cats and Curses

*In council room*

"Arashi-san. It is very goo to see-"

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the crap. What'd ya want? No. Ya know what, lemme guess. That PMSing Uchiha came to you and bitched 'bout his who gettin' hurt by the truth. Am I right?" This shocked the council. "By the way, where's the Hokage and ninja side?" They all started to sweat like crazy.

"Listen here you punk!" One of the idiots yelled, pointing to him. "We demand you apologize to Uchiha-sama and give him everything you own as repentance!" There was suddenly a large amount of KI in the room and all of them felt like if there was something pushing them down, but they couldn't feel what it was.

"Now listen here, _oh great council_." He said as he added more KI. Making them even more scared and some literally shit their pants. "I may be a shinobi of this village, but that doesn't mean I have to take orders from you. You are here to help better this village's _civilian_ population. I only take orders from my sensei, the Hokage and, to a lesser extent, the shinobi side. So I don't have to give that Uchiha brat anything that isn't his and that he is unworthy of. You got that?" He said as he let up on the pressure.

"That may be true, but we elders are obligated to help the _whole_ village, no matter what that senile old fool, Hiruzen, says. And as for the shinobi side, they are just barbarians that can't see how foolish they are being by following that old fool. Now you have two choices. One, you give everything you have to Sasuke Uchiha, or...You help us take down the Hokage." Danzo said with a smirk. He was then confused as Kaze started to chuckle, then started to laugh. "And what is so funny?"

Kaze just started to walk to the entrance, still chuckling. "Did you know that when warm air and cool air collide that they can make a mirage?" He then moved his hand, making it look like he was swatting something. That's when everyone else in the room started to sweat bullets. Standing there, with dark looks on their faces, were the Hokage and shinobi side.

"Senile old fool?" Hiruzen said letting out his own KI.

"H-Hiruzen. I was just-"

"ENOUGH!" This outburst scared all of the civilians and elders. "All of you villagers and you elders are under arrest for treason."

"Hokage-sama. If I may." Kaze said with a smirk.

"Yes? What is it?"

"While ya have that ol' war hawk arrested, why not look under 'is bandages?" He said, smirk growing bigger as Danzo started to really sweat more.

"Hm? My I ask why?" The old man said, looking at the boy.

"I have an ally who use to work for Danzo and he told me something interesting about what's under those bandages, and more."

"WHAT!? How is that possible!? They shouldn't be able to!" Danzo yelled.

"Oh. Ya talkin' 'bout tha' seal ya put on 'em? I took tha' off easily." Kaze said casually.

"H-how?" Danzo was at a loss for words. No one should be able to break those seals.

"Don' go underestimatin' my power." He said with a feral grin. "Now if ya don't min', I'll be leavin'." Before he could leave, one of the civilians had rum up to him with a kunai in hand and was an out to stab him when... "**_Wind Bullet_**." There was a small burst of wind and the man fell down with a hole in his chest. "Yare, yare. Ya peop' don' listen." And with that, he left.

**LINE BREAK**

As he left the tower, Kaze was soon tackled to the ground by a black cat with a wristband, with the kanji for wind on it, around it's front right leg.

"It's about damn time I found you." The cat said. "You sure can hide your presence well."

"Well soooooorry. 'S not like I don' wanna tackled by a black cat or anythin'." He said with an eye roll. "Anyway, ya wanna play a prank on som' peopl'?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh? The usual?"

"Yup!"

**LINE BREAK**

"I wonder if he's okay." Ino said with a worried look, fiddling with her bracelet.

"Don't worry about it, Ino." Naruto said casually. He then chuckled. "If anything, he probably put a hole in one of those idiots' chest." That got strange looks from all of them.

"Hey guys." Kaze said, walking over to them with the black cat next to him.

"Thank goodness." Ino said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"What?"

"Nothing. So what happened? And what's with the cat?" Sakura asked, looking from the boy to the cat.

"Nothin' much. And wha' cat?" He asked with a smirk.

"That one." The pinkette said. When they looked, they were shocked to see a puff of smoke where the cat was. As the smoke cleared, you could find, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Lee on the floor with geysers of blood spewing out of their noses. Sai, Neji, Shikamaru and Shino just turned away with some blood trickling down their noses. Lastly, you could see the girls in shock as Kaze started to laugh his ass off. Standing there was a dark skinned, naked, woman who was smirking at seeing the boys' reaction. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Hey there. Name's Yoruichi Shihōin." The woman said with a wave.

**LINE BREAK**

After waking up (slapping the shit out of) the boys, coming the girls down, getting Yoruichi some clothes and a lot of teasing, they all went back to their homes.

"Hey, aniki." Hearing that he was being called, Kaze looked up from his book to see Naruto in a thinking position while Yoruichi was sleeping, in her cat form, next to him.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"How come I've never seen you do any hand signs for jutsu before?" Naruto asked, looking at the other boy. "It's been on my mind for awhile now."

"Tha's all?" He got a nod. "Well, whe' I was in tha' place, they pu' somethin' in our bodies where we can use chakra, but we don' hav' to. We can use the element tha' was designated to us withou' havin' to use han' signs." He explained.

"That's so cool! You don't have to use hand signs and you still get to use jutsu!" Naruto said, waking the cat up.

"Well...I wouldn' call it lucky. I'd say more along the lines of us havin' a curse. In fac' I thin' tha's wha' they called it. I have th' Wind Curse. I can contro' th' wind withou' havin' to do more then liftin' my finger." He said with a thoughtful expression.

"So does that mean that there are others that can control the other elements?" Naruto asked.

"I guess. I'm not sure. It's most likely thr' is." He then closed his book and looked at the two. "It's gettin' late. I'm headin' fo' bed." He said before leaving. Naruto then turned to Yoruichi and sarted to talk.

"That's so cool how he can just control the wind without having to do anything!" He said excitedly.

"Yes, but remember what he had to go through to get that power." Yoruichi said.

"Oh yeah...I forgot. Hey, Yoruichi. Does that mean he told you what happened?" He got a nod. "I feel bad for him. I think we should get some sleep ourselves." He got another nod. He picked the cat up and they both walked to his room. After saying good night to the two he fell asleep.

**_End chapter._**

Monkey: And there's the update, sorry it's short. And now you know who the first of many Xover characters is.

Naruto: Don't forget.

Monkey: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Naruto: Don't forget!

Monkey: I'm probably going to start making Kaze talk normally from now on. It's getting kinda irritating to put all of that.

Naruto: DON'T FORGET!

Monkey: I WON'T! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!

Naruto: I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the readers. Don't forget to review so I could get more ramen!

Monkey: Shut up. But yeah, review please. Until next time, bye bye.

Naruto: Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Monkey: Chapter 6 is this chapter.

Naruto: Well no duh.

Monkey: Shut up.

Naruto: So who's our guest star?

Monkey: ME!

Naruto: l=l

Monkey: Fine. Please welcome to the begining, Some Mute Guy!

Naruto:...

Monkey: Well? Say hi.

Naruto: Hi.

SMG:...

Monkey: Now let's get on with the chapter!

Diclaimer: Do we really need it after the first chapter? I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 6: Can fixing one's speech really help in an exam?

"No."

"You have no choice."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"What's going on?" Kurenai asked, looking at Yoruichi and Naruto arguing with Kaze.

"Apparently Naruto-kun and Yoruichi-san are trying to get Kaze-kun to learn a proper way to speak." Hinata explained.

"...Why?"

"They say it's because at times they can't understand him." The heiress said as the two watched as Kaze just sighed and agreed. "It looks like Kaze-kun lost."

"I can't believe this." Kaze said.

"It won't be that bad." Kurenai said as she and Hinata just sweat-dropped.

"It will. I have to go this whole day wearing...this. If I say one thing that's like how I usually say it, I get shocked." He said, first pointing to a shock collar around his neck, then just sighed. "This sucks. What are we going to do today, sensei?"

"I say we just take the day off. You look like you need it." He just thanked her and left. 'I don't know if I should laugh at him or feel sorry for him.'

**LINE BREAK**

Now we find Naruto and Hinata walking down a road, holding hands. Kaze had been working hard on getting them together, and with the help of the others, he had succeeded in his task. By some twist of fate (me), Kiba and Ino had become a couple, along with Neji and Tenten. Now let's see about those two love birds...foxes...heiresses...idiots. Yes. That's it.

"So are you ready for the exams?" Naruto asked. During one of their training, all of their senseis had told them that they will enter their teams into the chunnin exams, they were all excited. Just like little duckies that attack each other when they want food.

"Yes. I can't wait to try out my new attack." Hinata said with a small smirk. After being around Hinata enough, they found out that she had a small sadistic side. Kaze and Yoruichi tried to help her use it, but Kurenai, Naruto and Neji were all against it.

"I know. I can't wait to see all of their reactions." Also, Naruto had started to act more calm, Kaze and Yoruichi had threatened him into calming down. They continued walking until they heard a scream and ran to see what it was.

"Hey! Let go of me!" They both recognized the voice and turned the corner to see what was going on. They saw some guy in a full black suit holding Konohamaru by his scarf.

"You should say sorry after bumbling into someone." He said.

"Just leave him alone, Kankuro. We're not suppose to attract attention to ourselves." A girl with blond hair tied into four pig tails said.

"Oi. Let go of Konohamaru." Naruto said, calmly walking up to them.

"And what of I don't? You won't do anything." Kankuro said.

"He may not, but I will. Now drop him, you furry." A voice said, scarring the crap out of the two while Naruto grinned and Hinata smirked. Kaze was right behind him with a kunai in his hand. Doing as he was told, Kankuro quickly let go of the boy who ran to Udon and Moegi, his friends.

"You guys are so troublesome." A voice sighed. They saw Shikamaru walking up to them.

"What are you doing here, Shika?" Naruto asked, looking at the lazy shinobi.

"I was on my way home when I bumped into Kaze, then we heard you guys, so we came over here." He explained, getting a nod from the two.

"Watching us from the trees is counted as stalking buddy." Kaze suddenly said, looking at a tree. Everyone else just looked at him with confused stares. They then looked at the tree to see a red haired boy with green eyes.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Magic." Kaze grinned.

"Tsk." He was then surrounded by sand and reappeared behind Kankuro and the girl.

"Oi. What's your name?" Naruto asked, watching them leave.

"Who? Me?" The girl said with a smirk. She was shocked when Kaze was right in front of her, on one knee and kissing the back of her hand.

"Why, yes, Hime-chan. I would love to know the name my my lovely Suna no Hana's name. I don't believe I got it the last time we met." Kaze said, causing her to blush and Shikamaru to click his tounge and look the other way.

"M-my name is T-Temari." She stuttered, getting a questioning look from the red head and a shocked look from Kankuro.

"Temari-hime, what a wonderful name for a wonderful woman." He said, shocking everyone, but the red head.

"Aaaaaaaaanyways. What's your name, red?" Naruto said, getting a questioning glance from the guy.

"Gaara no Sabaku." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara. Tell Shukaku that Kyuubi says hi." All of the sand shinobi's eyes widened. "And don't be a stranger. We could eat at Ichiraku's some time." He said with a smile. Gaara just nodded his head and the three of them left.

"Well that was something, wasn't it." Kaze said, getting a smack on the head from Shikamaru.

"Kaze-san. Naruto-san. Hinata-san. Shikamaru-san." They all turned to see a tall, muscular man with spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and a bracket-shaped symbol on his left palm. He was walking up to them with Suigetsu next to him.

"Hm? Jugo? Suigetsu?" During one of their missions, they met Jugo and they all had gotten along. Then, for an unknown reason, Jugo started to go on a rampage and Kaze had to use his power to calm him down. They later found out about his power.

On a side note, after speaking with the Hokage, Zabuza, Haku and Suigetsu started to live with Kaze, Naruto and Yoruichi. They all got necklaces with Jugo's being orange, Zabuza's gray, Suigetsu's and Haku's were both light blue.

"Is something the matter?"

"We felt your chakra flare for a second and came to see what was happening." The water man said.

"Oh. It's nothing. Just some foreigners is all." Kaze said, getting nods from the two.

"By the way, aniki. What did you mean when you said 'the last time we met'? Have you seen that girl before?" Naruto asked as they all started walking away.

"Yeah. A few days ago, I made a bet with Shikamaru. It was that if I can find him a smart enough person to play shogi with him, he would stop playing with Asuma-sensei." Kaze answered back.

"Why would it matter if they continued to play shogi?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because..." He quickly took a look around to see if anyone was there. He then put one of his hands to his mouth and gave a stupid smile. "I'm gonna try and get Kurenai-sensei together with Asuma-sensei." The others just sweat-dropped and said nothing.

**LINE BREAK**

"You've been doing surprisingly good at not going back to your old way of talking." Hinata said, looking at Kaze.

"I can speak fine. I just choose to talk like that." He said as he dodged a hit. "It's really messed up. They won't even tell me how long I have to wear this stupid thing, it's so irritating."

"Naruto-kun told me that it would only be for the next week or so." She said as they stopped their training. He just sighed and sat down.

"The day of the exams!? Do they think this thing is going to help with that!? I guess it could be worse." He then got up and headed for home. "Well it's been nice talkin' to ya, Hina." He then got a massive shock thanks to the collar. "DAMN THING!"

**LINE BREAK**

It was finally the day of the exams and the team was walking to the exam room when they saw two familiar people beating up another familiar friend.

"Please, just let us get through." Tenten said with a about-to-cry look.

"Damn. She's good at that." Kaze said with a nod from the other two. "Just follow my lead." He then started walking with the two right behind him. "Like I was saying, if someone gets in my way, I just make sure that the next time they wake up they'll find themselves in a pit filled with lions. Oh. What's going on here?" He said, looking at Lee on the ground. Everyone else just got a scared look on their faces. "Will you two please move out of the way. My friends and I need to take care of something upstairs." He said with a feral grin, making the other even more scared. "Or are you going to be in my way?" The two moved right away. "Thank you." As they started to walk up the steps, they heard one of the worst voices there was.

"Release the genjutsu so I can take the exams."

"I'm gonna kill that damn emo." The other two just agreed to help. After having to deal with Sasuke, they walked away.

"That stupid emo ruins everything." Kotetsu sighed as Izumo nodded.

**LINE BREAK**

After that was done, the team was standing in front of their sensei.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked. She got a nod.

"I think you guys are forgetting someone." They turned around and saw Yoruichi in her cat for looking at them.

"Yoruichi? What are you doing here?" Kaze asked as Hinata picked the cat up. "We can't bring you."

"Of course you can. Just say I'm a ninja cat. You wouldn't be lying." She said back.  
"Fine." Kaze sighed. "Well, we're off then."

"Go show them what you got." Kurenai said.

"Right! We'll do our best, sensei! We won't let you down!" Naruto said as he walked through the doors with Hinata behind him and Kaze in the back. As they entered, they saw a lot of different people from different villages. As they were looking around Kaze saw some people that he found odd.

The first was a boy who had blonde hair they was spiked in the front with yellow eyes. He was wearing the usual shinobi pants and sandals, but also had a zipped up sleeveless, green sweater. He had a Kumo headband around his left arm.

The next one was a girl with brown hair that went to her mid-back and blue eyes. She had on a blue shirt, usual shinobi pants and sandels. She also had a yellow sweater that had the bottom cut off. A Kiri headband was around her neck.

After that was a boy with light-brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown shirt and had a blue sweater, with only one sleeve on the right, over his shirt. An Iwa headband was around his forehead.

Lastly was a girl who had black hair that was tied into a ponytail with red eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with a brown sweater on top of it. She had a suna headband around her waist.

"They seem familiar..." Kaze mumbled. Just as they were about to walk away, they heard a familiar voice. 'That's right. I forgot about our little act. Hehehe. Let the show begin.'

"If it isn't Naruto!" Kiba yelled, walking up to them. "How the hell are ya, dead last!?"

"Great! How about you, dog breath!?" Naruto yelled, just as loud.

"U-um...K-Kiba-kun. Y-you shouldn't b-be so l-loud." Hinata stuttered.

"He's mine!" Sakura yelled, looking at Ino.

"No way! He's mine!" The blond yelled back.

'...Wow. They're really good at this.' Kaze thought with a sweat-drop.

"You should try and keep your voices down." A sliver haired boy said, walking up to them. "Hello. My name is Kabuto Yakushi."

"What if I don't wanna keep my voiced down!?" Naruto yelled, stomping towards the boy. "I'm the best one here, so what would it matter if I yell!"

"So is this your first time taking the exams?" Sakura asked.

"Well...no. This is my seventh time." He answered back with a sheepish look. Hearing this Kaze narrowed his eyes a little.

"So you suck." Kiba said.

"Well no, but-"

"But you suck." Naruto and Kiba said.

"I am able to gather information on the competitors." He said with a sweat-drop while pulling out a deck of cards. "I have information on anyo-"

"Kaze Arashi, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Gaara no Sabaku." Sasuke inturppted.

"You know their names? That's no fun." Kabuto said. As he was about to pull some cards out Kaze took the whole deck. "Can I have those back?"

"No."

"Well, why not?"

"Cuz." The next thing they saw was the cards getting shredded.

"Well that was mean." Kabuto said.

"Alright maggots! Take your damn seats!" A big man said as he poofed to the front of the room.

**LINE BREAK**

They passed the first part of the exam when they figured out that the point of it was to cheat without being caught. We now find all of the teams that passed standing in front of a forest.

"Here is the second part of the exam bitches!" The instructor, Anko, exclaimed.

"It doesn't look like much." Kaze said. He sighed as a kunai headed towards him. He stuck his hand up and caught it between his fingers. "Nice try, Hebi-hime."

"Thanks. Now for this part of the exam, you must get both the heaven an death scrolls." She said.

"Right." Kaze said. He turned to his team. "First we will look for the scroll we need, then we are going to look for other scrolls so we have less competition." The other three just nodded.

**LINE BREAK**

"How many scrolls do we have?" Kaze asked, looking at Naruto.

"We have...20." The blond said, looking at the scroll they kept them in.

"Right. Let's head for the tower." Just as they were about to leave, he felt something and faced the direction it was coming from. "You guys go on ahead. I need to check on something."

"Your crazy!" Naruto said. "We're going with you!" Getting a nod from the heiress and cat.

He just sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Come on."

_**End chapter**_

Monkey: And that was the end of the chapter!

Naruto: Please tell me you have someone better then that guy.

Monkey: Of course I do! Please welcome our second guest, Some Deaf Girl!

Naruto: I'm going to kill you.

Monkey: No you're not.

Naruto: Yes I am. *starts chasing author*

Monkey: Remeber to review!

SDG:...


End file.
